Needs
by SLopez
Summary: One-shot. "They both know it's wrong. They both know that everything will change. However, they both know they need that. It minimizes the pain they're feeling."


_Hi! Maybe some of you might know me from Glee fanfics, so hi again! :) For those who don't know me, hi again! :)_

_Well, this is my first adventure in the world of NCIS: LA and I kind of like it. Maybe the characters are a little off from what we see on TV, but I tried to bring them as close as I could._

_I was re-watching the show and this came into my mind after watching the episode "Missing", so this is kind of a missing scene from that episode._

_I hope you enjoy! :)_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS: LA, though I'd like to own Chris O'Donnell!_

* * *

**Needs**

She doesn't need to know where the spare key is. She was trained to break and enter and that's what she does. She opens the door and enters the house for the second time that day, remembering that, until then, she had never been there before. Life certainly has some weird facts. The sweet scent of her friend is still lingering there and she allows herself to close her eyes and feel peaceful, taking in all of her friend's presence.

Dom is missing, that's a fact. And, for now, there's nothing she can do. There are no new evidences, nor new leads. It's a dead end.

Wandering through the divisions of the house, she gets herself to the kitchen. When she was there in the morning (or afternoon, she can't tell exactly) with Sam and Callen, she noticed a small pile of dirty dishes next to the sink.

Strangely, that image didn't get off of her head, and she's there now to clean the dishes and the kitchen. She doesn't know why. It just seems the right thing to do.

Although he wasn't the person in the team with whom she has kind of a connection, Dom was, however, the one she related the most. After all, they were both rookies.

She started to do the dishes and after a while she's getting ready to clean the rest of the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Somewhere in her brain she recognizes the voice, but her first instinct is to take her gun from her jeans, turn around and point it to the head of the person at the door.

Getting a full view of him, she quickly lowers the gun and puts it away, with her hands shaking.

"My God, Callen! Are you trying to get yourself killed? You scared the hell out of me!"

He grins at her, having fun.

"I called you several times, Kenz."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I saw your jacket and your bag at the hall."

She sighs in relief and he's almost sorry that he scared her. The truth is that he was watching her for over five minutes, curiously. Not because she was at Dom's, but because of what she was doing. It was intriguing.

"Anyway, you still didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." Kensi answers him, bitterly.

"Good point."

"So you're going to tell me why you're here? If you tell me your story, I'll tell you mine."

He gives a small laugh.

"You really like to turn the game in your favor!" She smiles at him, a smug smile. "If you really must know, I came here to see if we missed something earlier. And… this is going to sound a little cheesy and weird and if you ever tell anyone I'll deny it, but I also came to, sort of, feel his presence, you know?"

She nods. She didn't know the whole situation had gotten into him either. That's why he is the best in their job… he knows very well how to hide his feelings.

"But that wasn't my question. I asked you 'what are you _doing_ here'." He emphasizes, gesturing in the clean dishes direction, which she follows.

"Oh… I don't know…"

"It's not a very convincing answer, Kenz."

"But it's the truth! I really don't know, G. Doing the dishes just seemed the right thing to do. To show that he, or anything related to him, is not forgotten."

Callen nods and gets closer to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. He knows the situation has a bigger effect on her than in any other of their teammates. Not that she is the weakest link, but she's definitely the most emotional.

"Kenz…" She doesn't answer. "Kenz, listen to me. We're gonna find him and we're gonna put away those who took him from us. As sure as I'm standing here with you now. Better yet, as sure as you're never going on a second date.

She lets out a chuckle choked by a sob, a single tear running down her cheek.

"That's my girl! You're prettier when you smile."

"Thanks G. But, technically, I'm smiling and crying at the same time, so…"

"Okay, you got me… I think you're always pretty."

Kensi elbows him softly on the side and smiles.

"Hey! Are you trying to seduce me, G. Callen?"

He smiles back at her but doesn't answer. Instead, he forces her to look at him, tugging a lock of curled hair behind her ear. She loses herself in his blue icy eyes and barely notices that he's getting closer and their faces are just a few inches apart.

Then their lips finally meet and they close their eyes, tasting each other tenderly. Kensi feels like electricity is flowing through her whole body and, if she wasn't so focused on his taste, she would have noticed that he had felt the same, given the way he shivered. Callen almost regrets his impulsiveness, but the feeling is gone as soon as their tongues touch.

They both know it's wrong. They both know that everything will change. However, they both know they need that. It minimizes the pain they're feeling.

They break away for air with their foreheads still pressing against each other.

"Thanks, Kenz." Callen breaks the silence, looking straight in her eyes.

"You're welcome, G. Thank you too."

And they stand there for a while, in silence. But it isn't uncomfortable.

* * *

_Did you like it? Or hate it?_

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


End file.
